


A Kiss in the Dark

by Macklingirl



Series: One month in the life of Bodie and Doyle [2]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: Created for the Discovered in 30 Days and 30 Nights challenge over at LJ.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: One month in the life of Bodie and Doyle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777783
Kudos: 14





	A Kiss in the Dark

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/525071/525071_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: A Kiss in the Dark  
> Artist: macklingirl  
> Disclaimer: Sadly not mine. Copyright with Brian Clemens and NetworkonAir
> 
> For fullsize picture click on the picture.


End file.
